


How Many Times can a Heart be Broken

by totallyTargaryen



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Mention of Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyTargaryen/pseuds/totallyTargaryen
Summary: My take on Daenerys reacting properly to the news that the Night King reanimated Viserion.





	How Many Times can a Heart be Broken

“There’s no time for this now. The Night King has your dragon, he’s one of them now.” The boy continued to say something, but Daenerys didn’t hear him. That monster had Viserion. Her dragon, her child.  
“I-, Excuse me.” Dany blurted, stumbling past Jon’s sister and inside. Only when she was out of the Northerner’s sight did she allow herself to cry. Tears slipped down her cheeks, rapidly chilling in the Northern air. She put a hand to her mouth to muffle her sobs. Viserion. Her sweet cream and gold. The Night King’s slave. It wasn’t enough that he had been so brutally ripped away from her? He had to be reanimated as a mindless, rotting corpse, to serve the creature that had torn the life out of him with the javelin? It’s not fair.  
“Dany…” Jon’s voice reached her ears, and the Queen turned to look at him.  
“Tell me it’s not true Jon.” She pleaded. “Tell me it’s not true.”  
“I’m sorry, Dany.” Daenerys buried her face in his shoulder to muffle her keen of despair.  
“He’s a slave, Jon.” She wept. “Zaldrizes buzdari iksos daor. A dragon is not a slave.” She cried. “But now he is! Jon, my child.” Another horrible thought struck her. “He can’t even be at peace.” She whimpered.  
Jon stroked her hair. “I know, I know.”  
“And now we have to fight him. How am I supposed to fight my child?”  
“Viserion is gone, Dany, it’s only his dead body now.” Jon murmured.  
“Still, he was my child, I don’t want to kill him.”  
“We can’t get him back, I wish we could, but we can’t. The most we can do is give him his peace, and to do that… He has to die.”  
“Again.” Dany sniffled.  
“I know.” Jon kissed her head. “I know.”  
“I miss him.”  
“He’s safe, as long as you remember him.” Jon promised. “Tell me about him.”  
Dany told him every fond memory she had of her golden dragon, the times he had sat on her shoulder, the times he had perched on her arm. Even the time he had set the bedspread on fire. Jon held her for a long time. Quietly telling her about his brothers, and how he coped with their loss. Dany had cried out all the tears in her body.  
“I want to hold a funeral for him. To honor who he was.”  
Jon smiled. “I think that’s a wonderful idea.”


End file.
